A Short Interlude
by daisherz365
Summary: During their downtime during the battles between the Avengers Scott shares his sacred 80s mix with Wanda. It isn't the only thing he shares with her much to the amusement of the rest of Team Cap. [MID - CIVIL WAR]
**A SHORT INTERLUDE**

Hello guys. So this little thing is brought to you by two adorable headcanons I found on Tumblr. I've gotten permission from both of the people who wrote them to use them for this little fic. Who knows I write more Wanda/Scott at some point.

So I hope you like it. And enjoy the feels.

Said headcanons are below! Please do tell me what you thought of it.

much love,

day

 **skimmilklies** : imagine him introducing her to his 80s/90s female power ballads playlist by singing along dramatically to the likes of 'Take My Breath Away' which makes her laugh a lot

 **literalmarveltrash** : Scott is just *gushing* to Wanda about how much his little Cassie *loves* her and pulls out his phone and shows her pictures of last Halloween, when Cassie was Scarlet Witch, and she's doing Wanda's Iconic Pose with the hands up and Wanda's heart is just wrenched straight out of her chest and Scott is like ok maybe this is a little weird but like can we take a selfie or maybe a video for her she'll love it  
They get a video back of Cassie yelling about how "the scarlet witch sent me a video!" And Scott grins and says he's definitely got one up on her stepdad now.  
Wanda definitely doesn't tear up a little, nope.

-x-

Wanda thought Scott Lang was a pretty amusing person. He was always cracking jokes and being utterly adorable. A quality that she found fairly reminiscent of her brother Pietro. She thinks of her brother often – she misses him, of course but it becomes a tad bit more bearable with this familiar energy close by. Scott always speaks to her when he sees her. He gets this excitement that can only come from someone like him.

It's a nice change to the way that some of the others treat her. She understands their plight. She used her powers on them. That's not something that's easily forgotten. Steve and Sam were of the same cloth as Scott. Friendly and wanting to make sure she was alright. They had gone so far for her. Especially Hawkeye. He had been the first friend she made in this closely knitted alliance.

That was before they became divided. Now she felt even more isolated than before. Sure, she was a part of a team – a united front – but that didn't mean she didn't feel the brunt of what she had done. Steve would giving her small pieces of encouragement to hold onto as they battled with the other side.

It helped to an extent.

What really saved her was an ancient device known as a tape player. Wanda recalled playing around with one before, but she had hadn't much time for listening to music. She listened to the world around her and found ways to endure it. Scott had handed her a beat up tape player one day. It had already had a tape in it. "You look like you could use this. One of my favorite songs is next." When she had given him a precautious look he had only smiled. He was always smiling. He had this childlike excitement that immediately put her at ease.

"I'll even listen along." He motioned towards the earphones as if asking for an invitation. "May I?" It was his and yet he was still very courteous. Not wanting to invade her space completely.

Wanda appreciated that. "'Course." She mumbled as she placed one earphone in her ear as they stood near the counter. Steve was taking a short nap before they headed out. It was a rare opportunity and as much as Steve wanted to keep going no one wanted him to collapse. The hard part was just getting started.

Wanda pressed the play button once she saw that he was ready. A single nod was given and then a light beat started playing in her ear. She listened all the way through as Scott mouthed the words to 'Take My Breath Away' very intensely and danced in a way that had her laughing by the end the song was over. "That's your favorite song?"

"One of many. I have an entire mixtape of these jams." He told her.

"Really? Can I listen to it?" She was more curious than anything.

Scott liked Wanda. She was different than any of the other women he had encounter. Certainly nicer than his ex who also happened to be the mother of his daughter Cassie. Even still he understood why she was so hard on him. It was all for Cassie, and they had come to a compromise of sorts since the time he had saved their daughter from another man in a suit. Now he was surrounded by many people in suits.

He enjoyed this downtime. He wouldn't mind finding time to share this time with Wanda. She seemed more centered, if not a bit solemn at times. He understood. She had a hard life. Everyone had a bad moment. This was her time – his time to make a change for the better. It all started with this.

She hadn't given him a reason to not want to do this. "Sure. Next time we'll listen to another song."

"You're what my brother called a tease." Her accent was heavy sometimes, it came out when she pronounced words that had s' in them. He chuckled. "Not really, I just like to take things one moment at a time. Unless there's bullets being shot at me. A different time." He got her to smile again. Wanda had a nice smile. It was rather sweet.

"A song and a story next time." She told him quietly just before Sam came out from the back yawning and asking about the time. He had woken just now. Scott gave the red head a short nod in reply before spouting off the time for the Falcon.

This break was near completion.

-x-

The next interlude appeared when Wanda got a piece of shrapnel trapped in her arm. She claimed it didn't hurt but she winced when she tried to yank it out. Both Sam and Cap were worried. Bucky was trying to be delicate about it but there was something in his eyes that told he could do it much quicker if he wanted to. He was trying to make amends here. Not with Wanda but with Cap. Wanda was important to Rogers.

"Maybe the music make take her mind off of things?"

Bucky gave him a slight smile when he saw the tape player. "You still use one of those?" He was joking in a manner that also had an edge of curiosity to it.

"Yeah man. It's a classic. Can't go wrong with the classics."

"What do you got her listening to anyways Tic-Tac?" Sam called from Wanda's side. Scott rolled his eyes at Sam for still using that nickname but answered him anyways. "80s stuff mostly."

"He has a play…list?" She said uncertainly as Bucky went in again to try to pull it out with the set of tweezers he had. Wanda said something in Slovak to Bucky, to which in a very terse and agitated way he responded in Russian. She understood what he said or at least it seemed the way she tried to relax.

Steve looked amused at the two of them. They were both trying so hard in this situation. "Anything I should look up?" He swiveled the conversation back to Scott's music choices.

"Depends on what you like Cap." Scott responded. It was almost as if he didn't want to share it with anyone…except Wanda. Steve couldn't stop smiling and Sam did what he usually did and egged him on.

"Oh come on, man. Sharing is caring."

Scott wouldn't budge on the subject although he did pass and earbud to Wanda. "It's our thing." He gestured to Wanda.

"So you're a thing now?" Sam grinned.

"That's not what I said." Scott turned red as he rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath before pressing play on today's track.

"You owe me a story." Wanda told him.

"Or do you need to have that in the privacy of whatever you two do?" Clint called from the couch where he had his head dipped low into his chest. They thought he was napping but he clearly wasn't.

"You too! Can't I have one person on my side here?" He huffed. He felt Wanda hit his side to get his attention. "This is really good." She was currently bopping her head along with the beat. A funny image to most of the guys who were standing around. Wanda actually looked really happy. A sight that stayed until Bucky found his opportunity and did what he wanted to in the first place and pulled the piece of shrapnel out in one quick motion.

Wanda had to bite down so she wouldn't scream. They didn't need the attention right now. No one was even supposed to be here. Especially not a group of super heroes. Bucky stayed on her arm so he could finish the job.

"I was trying to think of a time when you were like this Steve. Maybe before the serum. I can't remember much..." Bucky said. He wasn't exactly sad about it but he was trying hard to think as he stitched up the really upset power user to his left. Scott was trying to be comforting the best way he could. Telling her about something to do with his daughter.

Steve didn't think it was the story he was planning to tell but it would do for now. He was glad that the two of them were getting along. They were the two out of everyone who were with him currently that would probably need the most time adjusting. Wanda was okay with most of the team but he could still tell she had her moments.

Once everything was settling down with taking care of Wanda Scott did actually tell the story over some discount sandwiches that Clint had left to go grab.

"So Halloween was coming around and even though her mom usually take cares of that kind of thing I really wanted to do something this year. So I asked, what do you wanna be? I'll take care of it no problem. So she says there's this super lady, she was a baddie before…but Daddy I really like her and I want to be her. Do you know who she was talking about? You of course!" He said excitedly while pointing to Wanda who looked so touched about it. "So when I came out of the van and saw you I was like 'wow Cassie won't believe me at all.' I had a friend who was really good at the costume kind of thing whip up a really cool outfit for her. She loved it. Actually I have a photo."

Scott rushed to the back of the abandon apartment they had been using for the past two days and retrieved his phone. It was turned off due to security reasons but he could still access all his photos and videos. He scrolled through as he walked back not noticing the smiles on the guys face at the idea of Scott little girl who he hadn't really talked about except with Clint who had kids of his own.

He passed the phone to Wanda who got really teary eyed and laughed. "She's really adorable, and the outfit does look so much like mines it's scary."

"If you ever want a new look, I know a guy." Scott grinned.

"Can we see the picture?" Steve asked, not wanting to be left out. He told the story for all of them to hear.

"Oh sure." He thanked Wanda for handing his phone back and the guys minus Clint who had already seen some photos of Cassie was hanging back.

"I would love to meet her after all of this is over." Steve told him grinning as Sam looked from the photo and at Scott repeatedly. As if trying to figure out if the adorable girl actually was part of him. "Sam." Steve chided him causing Sam to chuckle and poise the phone in front of Bucky was sitting next to him. Bucky carefully took the phone in his flesh hand and bit his lip.

When he didn't say anything for a few seconds everyone was curious as to what he was thinking. "Well…" Scott started wanting to know what was going on in that fragmented mind of his. He was looking at a photo of his daughter. He had to have something good to say. Everyone he had ever met and had known about her loved her to pieces.

"Oh. She's pretty." He paused a moment. "I spaced out." He trailed off as he got up to give the phone back to its owner.

"What were you thinking about James?" Wanda asked him. She was one of the only people who called him by his real name.

"My sister." He replied with a grimace on his face. He sat back down and sighed. "I agree with Steve. It'd be nice to meet her."

Scott resolved to think about it. He'd have to talk with Cassie's mom first. It'd be a very long conversation.

"It might take a long conversation to make that happen considering all of this. She was surprised when she found about my stuff." Somehow this had gone from music talk to talks of bringing Cassie into the center of this weird dynamic. It was a change of pace he had to admit.

"Start with me then." Wanda told him. "I am her favorite after all." She grinned and winked at him.

"Before you two start doing anything weird, we need to make our next move." Clint said while lightly and yet forcefully placing his hand on Scott's shoulder. There was a threat in there somewhere but Scott ignored it. He gave Wanda another nod. He'd start with her.


End file.
